ONE MINUTE MELEE: Indominus Rex vs Dinocroc
Indominus Rex vs Dinocroc is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World and the Dinocroc from the same title movie. Vs. Description A 60-second fight 65 million years in the making! These two hybrid dinosaurs have never met in battle... until today! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Indominus Rex.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Dinocroc.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Indominus Rex stomped through the jungle, searching for a victim. She had managed to escape captivity and was now on the hunt for a victim. Soon, she would find one. A scream then rang in her ears. Using her sense of smell, she tracked down the source of the scream. * * * * * The woman screamed as she ran as fast as she could, the Dinocroc in hot pursuit. Soon, Dinocroc grabbed her in his jaws and crushed her, killing her instantly. He then swallowed her corpse whole and growled with pride. That was truly a delicious meal. But it ultimately wasn't enough to fill his stomach. As it turned to walk away, he heard stomping behind him. Dinocroc turned around. Nothing was there. Assuming he was just hearing things, Dinocroc turned around to walk away, but then he heard growling. Dinocroc turned around again, getting nervous. Why couldn't it see what was in front of him? Suddenly, he felt teeth sink into his neck. Dinocroc roared wildly as he struggled to free himself from the invisible jaws that were around his neck. Dinocroc eventually managed to free itself and roared angrily, demanding that whoever attacked him show itself. Sure enough, Indominus Rex uncamouflaged and roared back. Dinocroc roared again as he got ready for a fight that was going to be epic. '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Indominus Rex immediately charged at Dinocroc, but Dinocroc dodged her and bit on her neck. Indominus Rex roared angrily and effortlessly freed herself. She clawed Dinocroc twice before biting his neck. But Dinocroc freed himself and rammed Indominus Rex. Indominus Rex proceeded to claw Dinocroc before ramming into his head. Dinocroc then bit on Indominus Rex's arm, but Indominus Rex effortlessly freed her arm and clawed Dinocroc. She then camouflaged, much to Dinocroc's frustration. Indominus Rex was just cheating at this point. He was suddenly knocked down by the camouflaged Indominus Rex. Indominus Rex held down her opponent with her claws and bit on Dinocroc's neck and crushed it in her jaws, killing him instantly. Indominus Rex placed one foot on the corpse of her opponent and roared victoriously. She stepped off Dinocroc and proceeded to search for another victim. And another fight. A fight she was sure she would win. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... INDOMINUS REX! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees